Go-Rock Squad
|background color= |lightened color= }} The Go-Rock Squad (Japanese: }} GoGo-dan, literally GoGo Gang) is the villainous team in located in the Fiore region. They have a loose musical theme and use evil versions of Capture Stylers called the Power Styler to capture the Legendary beasts. They are led by Gordor and the Go-Rock Quads. History Before the Go-Rock Squad, Professor Hastings and Gordor went to school together, and at one point worked as colleagues. However, Gordor felt that he kept falling second place behind Hastings all the time, so he broke away with him and started his own team with the intent of trouncing Hastings. Gordor had a falling-out with Hastings when Gordor wanted to use their newly created Capture Styler they had invented together to control wild Pokémon instead of helping them. Gordor started to recruit people into his team, and soon after, the Go-Rock Squad was formed starting their plight for region domination. The Go-Rock Quads soon joined and became admins, being given the Dusk Factory to use for band practice. Many years passed before the Go-Rock Squad's real plans emerged. Some time later, Hastings created the Super Styler, an advanced copy of the Capture Styler that perfectly captures any Pokémon, and decides to visit in Ringtown to show him. On his way back to Fall City, the Go-Rock Squad ambush Hastings and steal the Super Styler from him. The Go-Rock Squad soon began to create hundreds of copies of the Super Styler in the Dusk Factory, but it is shut down soon after, by Hastings and the . Some time later, strange reports of supernatural things begin to occur in the Jungle Relic, by which the player soon discovers that Go-Rock Squad are behind this all. Go-Rock Squad unleash by tricking the player into unlocking the fourth challenge in the Jungle Relic. Gordor then captures using Hastings original Super Styler, but is soon defeated by the player. The Go-Rock Squad then escapes to Wintown and the Sekra Range, where their Go-Rock Squad Base can be located. Again, the player, with the help of the four Ranger Leaders, infiltrates their base and defeats all the Go-Rock Squad members. But then, in a last-ditch attempt to get rid of the player, the Go-Rock Quads decide to blow up the whole base and everything in it, however, before the bomb goes off, the player is able to escape with the help of . The remaining members, soon head up to Fiore Temple, and Gordor captures the three legendary beasts, , and using the powers of an updated Super Styler, the Power Styler, in the form of a . He planned to use the legendary beasts to rule Fiore and defeat the Rangers, but the organ is destroyed by Solana's and Lunick's and (by jumping on it as if it were a trampoline), enraging the beasts, who start to attack Gordor, however, they are stopped and finally set free by the player. After the failed attempt to rule Fiore, Gordor runs away. Hence, the Go-Rock Squad break up. The Go-Rock Quads leave and concentrate on their musical act. They do one last performance under the Joy Clock Tower before leaving Fiore to bring their music to distant lands. Meanwhile, one member of the Go-Rock Squad remains, renaming the squad, the "Solo Go-Rock Squad" trying to create havoc inside the Jungle Relic, but the attempt is unsuccessful. After the attempt to make havoc in the Jungle Relic, the single member of the Go-Rock Squad regains other members of the Go-Rock Squad and plan to continue working for region domination continuing on from where Gordor stopped, by capturing with the remaining Power Stylers. However, is too strong and angry for the Go-Rock Squad to handle, so they abandon it, leaving it to Solana/Lunick to calm down. The Go-Rock Squad doesn't appear again until they find out that Hastings is on his way to deliver a Egg to . The Go-Rock Squad hijacks Hastings and steals the Egg from him in the Lyra Forest. Solana and Lunick corner the remaining members of the Go-Rock Squad and retrieve the Egg. At this point, Gordor returns to stop the last Go-Rock member, telling him that Go-Rock Squad is dead, finally returning the player to Professor Hastings. Bases Go-Rock Squad Base The Go-Rock Squad Base is the main base for the Go-Rock Squad. It is well hidden within the Sekra Range, with the entrance located under a fake boulder. It contains many rooms, some rooms containing sensor panels on the floor that will sound the intruder alarm if stepped on while activated. Other rooms contain warp panels that transport people to other rooms of the base. At the end of the base are four rooms, each for one of the members of the Go-Rock Quads. After all four Go-Rock Quads have been defeated, they blow up the base and escape, making it only possible to enter the first few rooms on return visits. The hideout now contains Pokémon such as and . Dusk Factory The Dusk Factory is an old, abandoned factory in the east side of Fall City. The Go-Rock Squad use the Dusk Factory as a place to create copies of the Power Styler. The factory is powered by and that have been captured in generators that have their electricity drained. The password for the factory is Go-60. The Go-Rock Quads use it for their band practices, which disturbs the nearby residents of Fall City. Garret is left to watch over the Dusk Factory. The factory is known for its many and , which have the ability to spirit other Pokémon away if given enough time. Members Gordor Gordor is the boss of Go-Rock Squad. He created the Go-Rock Squad when he felt that he kept falling in second place behind Professor Hastings when they were colleagues at school. His plan is to destroy all the Rangers and replace them with the Go-Rock Squad by stealing the Power Styler and use it to capture Raikou, Suicune and Entei. During the end of the game, Gordor runs away but returns at the end of the mission to recover the Manaphy Egg, stops the last Go-Rock underling, and returns the player to Professor Hastings. After his defeat at the Fiore Temple, he seems to have abandoned his villainous plans. Gordor is the father of the Go-Rock Quads. Go-Rock Quads The Go-Rock Quads are admins of the Go-Rock Squad just under Gordor. They are a musical quartet and dress up like rock stars. Together, they are the quadruplet offspring of Gordor, the leader of the Go-Rock Squad. The quadruplet names are Tiffany, the violinist and the only female in the group, Clyde, who plays the djembe drum, Garret, the bass guitarist, and Billy, the oldest of the four, who plays the electric guitar. At the end of the game, the Go-Rock Quads leave the Go-Rock Squad in shame and concentrate on their musical act. They do one last performance under the Joy Clock Tower before leaving Fiore to bring their music to distant lands, which includes Almia and Oblivia Grunts Most members of the Go-Rock Quad are grunts that have little power and are considered below most other members, but they have been given Power Stylers to use against Rangers. The grunts dress in outfits resembling . After Gordor and the Go-Rock Quads departed from the Go-Rock Squad, some Grunts remained in the Squad and continued working for the region domination that Gordor couldn't achieve. However, they stopped after Gordor returned and told them to cease their activities. Senior members There are senior members of the Go-Rock Squad that are faced at the Fiore Temple. They do not have a reflective rank, however, and one complains that one has to be family to get admin status. Names Category:Villain groups Category:Pokémon Ranger * de:Power-Rock-Bande es:Equipo Go-Rock fr:Groupe Go-Rock it:Team Rock ja:ゴーゴー団 zh:衝衝隊